


Taking A Long Hard Look At Yourself

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [28]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: A inner character study of Veronica after her world upended.





	Taking A Long Hard Look At Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Slot (11) {Gene} Angst
> 
> Riverdale Fan Fiction Forum

Gripping the white sink in the girls bathroom at Riverdale High school; Veronica stared herself in the mirror. Fire shot through her brown irises. Her knuckles turned whiter without her notice. Her back stiffen as it hunched over as she leaned closer into the mirror.

Veronica Lodge had taken a lot in the past few months. What with her entire world up ending when she; and the entire freaking world learned the truth. Her beloved father had embezzlement millions of dollars from half of the freaking world. She had to watch as the police hand cuffed and dragged her daddy from the their New York apartment. She had to realize that she never even had one single  _real_  friend in her life when every single one of her circle shunned her. Of course she couldn't really blame anyone for that ... she herself never allowed herself to be open enough to be a real friend in return.

Her mother had forced her to move to Riverdale; her mother's home town. The only reason why that decision was because her mother truly wanted to return to her childhood home. Plus the Pembroke was the only property that truly was only in her mother's name. Everything else the Lodge's owned was taken from them ... due to Hiram's name being on the mortgages. Veronica very fully knew what they were headed too when they headed for Riverdale. Small town in the middle of the U.S.A. She knew that every single one of the towns people all ready knew of the scandal. That they fully knew whom her mother and she was. She knew that they would receive the cold shoulders just as they would anywhere else in the world. But she saw her mother's true need to move to Riverdale ... so she didn't put up a fight.

Veronica promised herself that she wasn't going to fight anyone in her mother's childhood home town over the crimes of her father. That she wasn't going to cause too much trouble for her mother. She would try to keep a low profile ... not seek the lime light all the time. She promised herself that she was going to turn a new leaf in life. That she would make herself into a better person due to her father's criminal behavior. That she was going to try to savage whatever she could of the Lodge name for her mother's sake.

She was right she felt the anger the moment Smither's drove their town car past the 'Welcome to Riverdale the town with the pep' sign. But she kept her head up and her shame locked up. But hope began to fill her soul the moment she stepped into Pop's ... and she locked eyes with the most beautiful sea of blue green eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

She vowed to herself; and to God that she would make herself a better and softer person for the blonde goddess that God deemed to bring into her life. Veronica would be the person that Betty Cooper would be proud to call her wife. Her beloved. Her lover. Her soulmate.

She messed up within days of knowing Betty. Of course she did. Of course 'old Veronica' would still be at the very tip of the surface. She fully knew of Betty's childhood dream of marrying Archie Andrews her next door neighbor, her childhood best friend. Her dream guy. She encouraged Betty to finally tell Archie her feelings for him. But Archie turned her down. Then that same night ... not even three hours later ... Veronica went into that damn fucking closet of Cheryl's with Archie. For the game 'Seven Minutes of Heaven' ... Veronica swore to herself that all she was going to do was talk to Archie for seven minutes ... she was going to encourage him to give Betty a chance in the romantic department. She was going to be a good friend to her first ever friend. Only they were pressed tightly together in that small closet. The heat of their bodies quickly filled the small space. She gave into the need and she wrapped her arms around him slamming her mouth onto his. She allowed his tongue to slip quickly inside as she tightened her hold around his neck and tie. Then the door was jerked opened; and she turned to see the wide evil smirk on Cheryl's face; and she saw Betty rush from the room with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Still Betty had forgiven her. Truly and completely Betty had forgiven her. Veronica swore to Betty and to herself that she wouldn't go after Archie romantically ever again. But mere weeks later ... Veronica was back in Archie's arms. Only this time they fell into her bed. They quickly got rid of their clothes and he was deep inside her. She willing fucked Archie for weeks before she couldn't bare with the guilt any longer. She broke up with him and swore to herself she would never get back together with him ever again.

She means it this time. But the damage had been done.

Tears rolled down Veronica's cheeks as she realized that she had successfully lost Betty due to her own selfish desires.


End file.
